Roads
by Crystal Jaganshi
Summary: Riza finds comfort in a odd stranger sitting in a graveyard after running away from Roy's wedding.


Roads

Riza ran.

She didn't know where she was going or where she wanted to go but she knew she had to get away. The once soft rose strapless dress now clung to her body, drenched with the rain. Her shoes were long run out of and her up-do was falling out, hurting her head. This pain was nothing compared to now though.

She ran through the field, her feet slipping through mud. She was able to catch herself before she fell and she ran through a large gateway with large statues of horses rearing on either side. She soon found that she was in a graveyard and hoped the dead would understand her rude trespassing. Finally, she stopped running and fell to her knees defeated. Just before she was going to allow her body to fall over into the mud, she heard an old but oddly familiar voice.

"What's wrong dearest? Come, sit here and tell me all about it."

Riza turned her torso and saw a short old woman sitting on a bench. She had her grey hair neatly put up in a bun and the wrinkles on her face didn't cause her skin to droop. She was wearing a black Victorian dress with black shawl around her arms comfortingly while her black gloves held up a black umbrella, shielding her from the rain.

Riza somehow managed to get up and sunk herself down on the bench. The woman was not recognizable but her voice held a hint of someone else's voice.

"Here dear take this so you don't get sick." The old woman scooted over so that their shoulders were pressed up against each other and they were able to share the umbrella. Riza held it while the old woman took off her shawl and draped it around Riza's semi-blue shoulders.

"Really Ma'am, you should have this. You could-"

"Trust me dear, you need it more." Her voice was smooth and could be cunning if she wished it. Riza felt and odd sensation around this woman but her gut told her that the old woman was okay. Riza was going to ask her name but the old woman spoke again. "Tell me dear, you aren't a runaway bride are you?"

Riza let out a hollow laugh. "Close Ma'am. I'm a runaway bridesmaid."

"A bridesmaid? That's unusual. I heard the wedding down there was supposed to be happy." The old woman gestured with her head in the direction Riza had come from.

"It may be happy for him, after all he deserves a nice bride. It's about time too. I thought he was going to keep on about miniskirts forever!" Riza laughed again but ended up sniffling as the rain streaked down her cheeks.

"Do you love him?" The old woman asked softly.

Riza looked at the old woman. Would she tell the old woman everything? What the hell, Riza decided. It's better than talking to no one.

"He-I-I was always beside Him and He beside me. He studied alchemy under my father since I was twelve. He was sixteen then. Even though we had a big age difference then, I had this huge crush on Him. He was handsome, brilliant, a bit of a pervert but what can you expect from a sixteen year old boy? Anyway, time passed and when He was 20, he joined the military. My father died talking to Him about the specialized alchemy technique. My father had taught Him nothing but the basics thus far and He wanted to learn my father's research. When I was fourteen, my father knew he was dying and once he did, he would take his alchemy secrets to the grave. I persuaded my father to engrave his research on my back. I didn't want my father's research to go away. It would be taking all of my father away from me. So after my father died, I showed Him my fathers research. He was the only man to see me almost fully naked."

"I beg your pardon child?" The old woman interjected confused. Riza turned a bit so she could see her back. "I see."

Riza sighed and continued. "I decided to enter the military like Him because he was the only one I had left in the world. Well, I had my Grandfather but he was soon to be a General and he had no time for me. Besides, I needed to make my place in the world. So I joined the military and I promised the new Flame Alchemist that I would protect him no matter what the cost. Not only did I fully believe that I was in love with Him but He also carried my fathers work and his pride. I wasn't going to let my fathers research go to waste. I was going to make sure it had an impact on the world."

"At the end of our academy training, we were sent to the front lines of the Ishbal war. I was there the entire time as I sniped down men who wanted to kill him in His sleep. I watched Him burn cities with hundreds of people in them. I watched Him cry at night in His hellish dreamland. I was the one who cradled Him and night, I- I –I-!"

Riza's voice broke as tears came pouring from her eyes and she buried her face in her hands. She felt the old woman rub her back soothingly. "Don't go on dear if you don't want to. It's okay. Shh, it's okay."

Riza looked up her eyes fierce. "No. It's not okay. I was the one He cried on for night after night after night, saying how He was a monster that would never go into heaven! He was a monster that my father would be ashamed of! I was the one who kept Him alive, gave him hope! It was ME! Me…" She said softly, her sudden burst of anger subsiding.

"After the war, I lived with him for a year before He convinced me He wouldn't kill himself by drinking at night. Soon, we fell into a nice routine at Eastern H.Q. He had new men working under Him, along with myself, that decided to support Him in his conquest for the Furher's chair. This was His way of making up for His sins during the war. Mine was by helping Him in any way I could. He began to date freely, going form one woman to the next but I knew that in the end I was the only woman that really mattered in his life. We were re-stationed to Central and somewhere in-between there we met the Elric brothers. To make a very long story short, we found out that the former Furher wasn't human. So, He battled the Furher and killed him. I was late because of things but anyway, when I got there, I thought Him to be dead. I took Him back to my house and I almost single-handedly nursed him slowly back to health. It took over a month for Him to fully recover. Thankfully, he wasn't tried for treason and he was able to continue in the military."

"It sounds like you had him this entire time. When did the new girl show up?" The old woman asked, a dash of surprise in her voice.

"It was a month after He was finished stationed in the North and He was back in Central. I was thrilled. The military higher ups had decided to give Him back his General rank after fully assessing the whole Furher situation. I was His right hand man again and I thought that maybe I could finally tell Him my feelings. I was wrong. He had a, the only, steady girlfriend named Emily. I tried so hard to hate her, to find any excuse to be mean and steal my General from her but… I couldn't. She was one of the sweetest girls I had ever met. Not only that, but after hearing Him talk so fondly about me, she wanted to be real friends with me. I know He probably still thought of me as a sister but I thought that maybe that would change if I confessed. But I never did. He and Emily became closer and closer and my heart was being twisted slowly with a knife. The knife plunged deeper every time Emily and I would get together and enjoy each others company. I wish I could have met her on different circumstances. We would have been good friends." Riza said bitterly, looking down in her lap.

"So then she asked you to a bridesmaid in her wedding." The old woman said gently.

"Yes. And I didn't have the courage to tell Him that I love Him. Not even at the clichéd 'Speak now or forever hold your peace.' I went to speak and he looked at me with Him beautiful black eyes. I love his eyes. They hold so much of His emotion, His free and wild spirit. It makes sense to me that His last name is the species of a horse. Anyway, he looked at me and I bolted. I ran and ran and ran until I came here. The worst part about this is that it's raining. He hates the rain. Flame alchemy can't be used in the rain so the rain makes Him useless. He hates being useless." Riza managed to say those last few words before completely breaking down, sobbing.

"Shh, dear listen to me." The old woman pulled out a handkerchief and held Riza's face as she dried her tears. "The path you took with the man is not for nothing. Nothing came to fruit now but later down the road it will. You made your life intertwine with his. That is the road you both choose. If you say that your relationship with him goes this deep, he will not be able to keep you out of his life. I'm sure when you ran out of the wedding, he was deeply concerned. I highly doubt he will get married until he finds you."

Riza sniffled, the old woman's words were comforting and logical. If He did think of her as a sister, He would have to come looking for her. Her heart filled with hope.

"Thank you so much Ma'am for listening to me. I know it may have seemed awkward but I really do appreciate it." Riza dabbed her eyes with the handkerchief.

"Don't worry about it dear. That's what old women like me are here for, to guide and nurture the young." The old woman gave her a smile and Riza felt shivers run up and down her spine. "Here dear, your hair is a mess. Let me fix it for you."

Riza's gut told her that the woman was still okay, there was just something different about her. She turned and the old woman began to take the bobypins out of her hair. She ran her fingers through Riza's golden locks getting rid of knots like Riza imagined her mother doing for her. "If it's not too rude to ask, what are you doing here Ma'am?"

"I'm visiting my husband. He was a good man. He came from an interesting line of family as well but that's a story for a brighter day. There dear, all done."

Riza turned again to face the woman. "Thank you. For everything. When- I mean, if. If He finds me, I have no idea what to say." Riza rubbed her forehead.

"What do you mean by 'if'? You mean 'when'! He will come for you child, trust me." The old woman gave her a knowing look. Riza didn't want to believe the old woman fully because she didn't want to be devastated if He didn't come. But something inside her told her to believe this woman and trust her. She knows what she's talking about.

"So what are you going to say?" The old woman asked smiling.

Riza felt her emotions swirl around her voice, and so she stood in the rain to try and clear her mind. What would she say, what would she say? "I love you." She said to her self quietly. Then as the words left he lips, she felt strengthened by the sounds that came from her mouth and she spoke louder and boldly.

"I love you! I love you, you big idiot no matter what you do! I want to be by your side because I love you! I'll love even if you think you're a monster! I'll love you even if you go on all those pointless dates! I'll love you even if you failed at becoming Furher!" She was shouting to the rain now, her head and arms toward the grey sky, and the old woman's shawl fell to the ground as she got ready to speak again.

"Why do I love you? I love the way you talk to me, the way you make those stupid proclamations of making all the female officers in the military wear miniskirts! I love your eyes, the way they light up when you have an idea or the fire in them when you feel you are being oppressed. I love your horse-like nature, the desire to run free with the wind! I love your fire and how dangerous yet beautiful it is! I love how YOU ARE ABSOLUTLEY USELESS IN THE RAIN!" Her voice softened and she slowly brought her hands and clutched them over her heart, the handkerchief in between. "I love how you are useless in the rain because then," she paused and tears ran down her cheeks again, her heart aching for his touch. "You need me."

"Is that so?"

Her eyes widened in shock of the smooth and heartwarming voice of her superior. She slowly turned around to see if it was true. She covered he mouth, afraid of what she might foolishly let out as she saw him standing there. He had no jacket on and his once polished shoes were covered in mud along with the hem of his black tux pants. His tux jacket was nonexistent and his drenched white shirt was clinging to his torso, outlining his muscles. His cheeks were red and he was panting slightly hard. Riza assumed that he had been running. The gel in his hair no longer kept his hair slicked back but was now she liked it the most, in his eyes. She stared into his beep black eyes and for the first time in her life, she couldn't figure out what emotion was in them.

He took a step towards her, his arms slightly open inviting her to go to him. She was about to take a step but she decided she would speak now. "I – I –" But nothing of substance came out. He continued to walk towards her and her tears welled up again as she ran to him. His strong arms wrapped themselves around her and she sobbed into his chest. He murmured to her, stroking her hair and telling her 'shh' and they stood there for a few minutes.

Riza finally decided to beak her silence and she looked up at him. "I know you are getting married today but I can't help…" her voice faltered. NO! her mind screamed at her to open her mouth a again. "I can't help being in love with you Roy Mustang." She said softly, and she brought her hand to his cheek and stroked it lovingly.

"I've loved you ever since I was a girl back when we first met. You are my one and only Roy, and that will never change. I'll always be by your side no matter what, even if you decide to marry someone else. I will love you forever Roy. I want you to know that."

He shook his head but not in a negative way. It seemed to Riza that he was trying to make sense of what she said. When he didn't say anything, Riza dejectedly pulled away from him, her heart destroyed but relieved. He knew and that's all that mattered to her at the moment. It was like the old woman said, she choose her road to be intertwined with his. Her thoughts about the old woman reminded Riza of her. She was about to look at the bench when she felt her arm yanked on and her lips crushed.

Her eyes widened in realization that he was kissing her. She pulled back from the kiss and stared at him in disbelief. "Riza," he began but she brought her face to his and wrapped her arms around his neck. Inside, she was crying with joy and relief. She thought that this day would never come. She knew by the intensity of his kiss, his hand entangled in her hair while the other one clutched her waist that he cared for her.

When they needed air, he put his fingers on her lips so he could talk. "Listen. When you ran out of the church, I suddenly realized that I wouldn't have you like I did before. I wouldn't have your shoulder to cry on, it would be Emily's. I wouldn't be able to take comfort in your arms when I dream about the war but Emily's. How could Emily possibly understand my nightmares or, or, read my thoughts or have the will power to keep me going and live with me for months trying to keep me alive? I realized, I couldn't live without you. I needed you so bad."

He stroked her face with his thumb as he said "I love you. I want you to take care and lift me and I want to take care and lift you. I want you to stay by me all the time, every night, every morning. I want to see your face when I wake up and see Black Hayate wagging his tail in the doorway. I want you to teach our children how to shoot while I teach them alchemy. I want _you_ and everything about _you_. I'm so sorry for realizing it so late."

He kissed her again and when they broke for air she said, "Better late than never." She leaned in to kiss him but then exclaimed "Oh!" and turned looking for the old woman.

"What is it?" Roy asked.

"There was an old woman sitting with me on the bench. She was talking and comforting me but I don't know where she went." Riza said walking up to the bench. There wasn't a trace of the woman there. There was one spot that was slightly wet because Riza had been sitting there before, but the rest of the bench was completely drenched. "I don't understand. Roy, did you see an old woman here dressed in all black?"

He shook his head. "Sorry, I found you when you were standing in the rain confessing all the things you love about me." Riza blushed and he laughed. "That's not a bad thing you know." He said cupping her chin. She blushed harder and their lips met again.

Roy broke the kiss saying, "We should get out of the rain." He looked back at the direction the wedding was being held.

Riza tensed. "Is- is Emily-"

"Emily understood that you meant more when I ran out to find you. She said that she always noticed how sad you were around her, that being with her hurt you a lot. She suspected you loved me but she was too afraid to mention it. She said that she hopes that we have a wonderful life together." Roy explained gently. "Hey, what's that?" Roy pointed to the handkerchief that was still in Riza's hand.

"Oh! The old woman gave this to me, it looks like her name is embroidered on here. Emmeline," Riza looked up at Roy curiously and finished her name. "Mustang."

"Emmeline Mustang? That was my Great Grandmother on my father's side. She's buried here next to my Great Grandfather, Roy Humphrey Mustang. Do you think… nah, it's scientifically impossible! Let's get back Riza, you're turning blue."

Roy took her hand and she looked back at the graves past the bench as they began to walk away. "Do you think she was a ghost?" She asked him, still looking at the grave.

"Of course not! It's scientifically impossible! Ghosts don't exist." He said matter- of –factly.

Riza still looking backwards could have sworn she saw the old woman with her umbrella waving to her with a man in a suit that looked remarkably like Roy. She waved back and faced the man she loved.

"I think you're wrong."

"Riza listen, it's like this…" And as Roy began to explain how ghosts were unreal, the young lovers took their steps on their new road that was fully intertwined for as far as both of them could see.


End file.
